


Gift

by thatotherperv



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack discovers something Will has bought for Elizabeth and subsequently steals it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt by evilmaniclaugh
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/170640.html#cutid1)

"Will, m'boy, I never would have pegged you for a deviant."

Still poised in the doorway of the cabin, the deviant in question stared round-eyed as Jack fondled his...well. He coughed and quickly closed the door to hide the matter from prying eyes.

"Jack, I--"

Jack advanced, sway-hipped, face set in smug amusement as he slapped the leather against his palm. "So William, how d'you reckon Miss Swann knows how to wield one of these, hmmm? P'rhaps she's a deviant as well. Could be. I could teach her if you like."

He stopped, kohled eyes too close...mouth twitching into a smirk when Will's eyes dropped.

"But what-say I teach you a thing or two first, eh?"

Jack flicked his wrist and the flogger's leather tassels stung Will sharply through his breeches. Will shuddered, and Jack smiled.

"Good lad."


End file.
